Punishing the Stalker
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: "Who said I was your boyfriend?" That Percy's face turned red. "Well, I just assumed—" "That's where you went wrong," Malcolm leaned down to whisper into his ear, "You are just my naughty stalker boy that needs to be punished." Slash/Yaoi. Malcolm/Percy. One-Shot.


_**Punishing the Stalker**_

_**Too Easy**_

Malcolm wondered if Percy knew how obvious he was actually being. The way he sat on the edge of the arena, trying to look busy. To anyone else, Poseidon's son would have looked as if he was reading, or perhaps even doing summer homework. Athena's son knew better though.

Percy Jackson does not do homework. No, he puts it off until last minute.

The gleam of celestial bronze was what brought the blonde back to reality. He brought his own sword up to block the knife that aimed for his face.

"Pay attention," Annabeth grunted. "Stop staring at those Aphrodite girls and give me a real fight!"

Malcolm almost laughed. "I'm not staring at them," he said.

His sister slashed at his face again, trying to keep his attention on her. "Then who are you staring at?"

"No one. Just thinking up a theory." What else could he say? 'I was just staring at you ex-boyfriend, Annabeth.' Malcolm knew that would only get him another lecture on how he needed to focus on his training instead of something as useless as love.

Malcolm grunted and thrusted at Annabeth's abdomen, getting blocked, of course. It's not as if he loved Percy Jackson. No, the blonde was just taking note of the fact that he was always around Annabeth, watching from afar. As strange as it was to admit, cabin six's second-in-command was actually starting to believe Poseidon's son was stalking his sister.

**o.O.o**

The blonde grunted as he stabbed the straw dummy in the stomach. Her heaved in breath and slashed at the neck. As the head fell off, he dropped his sword and collapsed onto the soft grass. Malcolm panted and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Athena's son did enjoy a good training session, no matter how much he complained about it to his siblings. He just didn't like people watching him while he trained.

That was why he enjoyed the meadow so much. Malcolm had found it during a capture the flag game. He'd went looking for it the next day, challenging himself to see if he could find it again. When he had he decided to keep it a secret, wanting the meadow all to himself.

Malcolm breathed in the smell of wild flowers mixed with fresh water. He listened for the babble of the creek. It was refreshing, being able to relax like this with no worries. No worrying of equations, or figuring out what Rachel's prophecies met. Best of all, though, no worrying about taking over once Annabeth left for college once summer ended.

The blonde found himself worrying about that too much. He worried if he'll be able to live up to the expectations Annabeth had built. Would he be a good leader? Could he help his little siblings like Annabeth? For some reason, Malcolm doubted he could.

_Crunch._

Malcolm's eyes snapped open as he heard leaves crunch, disturbing the calm breeze. His gray eyes scanned the treeline and saw a hunched over figure in the shadows. Green eyed peered out, catching Malcolm's gray ones. They stared at each other for a moment then the figure jolted to it's feet and took off.

"Wait!" Malcolm took off after the stalker. He'd thought that someone had been watching him for the past few weeks now—feeling eyes on his back—but put it off as paranoia. He had to believe that. After all, who would want to watch him anyway? What did camp know him as? Annabeth's brainiac little brother?

"Damn it! Stop!" His stalker did not listen—obviously—and just ran faster. Adrenaline from his training session pumped through the blonde's veins. He used it to propel him through the air and tackle his follower to the ground. "I said stop!" Malcolm snapped as he flipped the boy over, only to come face-to-face with beautiful, unique green eyes. "Percy?"

"Hey Malcolm," he chuckled nervously, squirming under the other male. "What are you doing here?"

The gray eyed demigod glared. "You know damn well why I'm out here since you've been stalking me!"

Percy's face turned beet red. "I—I don't kn—know what you're ta—alking about," he stuttered.

Malcolm rolled his eyes. "Jackson, you need to take lessons from the Stolls if you are going to lie." The blonde pushed against his shoulders, flattening Percy onto the ground. "Now tell me why in the name of Hades you've been stalking me!"

Percy didn't say anything. He just bite his lip and stared up at the sky passed Malcolm's head.

Athena's son glared at his mother's rival's son. "If you want to get back with Annabeth again don't think I'll fucking help!" Malcolm snapped. He was really tired of all this Percy-Annabeth drama, or Percabeth as the Aphrodite cabin had named them. The Percabeth pandemic really did piss him off. It just gave everyone more reason to ignore him. The blonde clenched his hands into fists so tight his nails dug into his palms, drawing blood. They all forget about him! To camp, Malcolm was just another brainiac child. Or, even better, the little brother that always walked in on his older sister making out with "the hottest demigod of all time."

"No!" Percy yelled. "I've wanted to see you, Malcolm." His face turned a rosy pink. "I've been following you, trying to get the courage to talk to you."

That shocked the blonde. "But, you're Percy Jackson. You saved the world too many times to count. Why would you need courage to talk to someone? Better yet, why would you want to talk to me?"

The hero's face turned a darker shade of red. "Because, well, you're so nice to everyone, and you're really smart. Plus, no matter how much you complain about training—then have Annabeth nag you about it—you're a good fighter. I've seen how you train when you're all alone." A smile came across his face. "It's like watching living art. You are really beautiful like that Malcolm. All in touch with the elements around you and everything."

Now, it was the younger one's turn to blush. "That—" he had to clear his throat. "That still doesn't explain why you would need courage to talk to someone."

"As brave as I seem, I'm a big, blushing idiot when it comes to someone I'm crushing on."

If it wasn't for the meaning behind those words, Malcolm would have laughed at Percy for using the middle school term crushing. "Me?" Was all the genius boy could muster up.

Poseidon's son nodded. "Yes, Malcolm, I like _you. _Not Annabeth. I like _you_." He placed one of his hand's on top of the blonde's.

"But you can't like me," he fell back to sitting on the grassy floor. His head started shaking violently. "No, no, no, no, no! You are Annabeth's! I'm the annoying little brother that's never mentioned!"

"Malcolm" Percy jumped out and went to hug him. But hesitated. The blonde's body was shaking violently and the green eyed demigod feared if he touched Malcolm it would only make things worse. He was confused, but decided to pull the younger male into an embrace anyway. "Calm down, Malcolm. I'm here for you. I'm here for you."

The demigod continued his mantra until the shaking stopped. "Better?" Percy asked once Malcolm's breathing had calmed to that of a normal rate.

"Yeah," Athena's child nodded, pulling himself from Percy's hug. "It's just no one has actually cared before. It's always been the Annabeth show. Then, you suddenly tell me you care. It threw me off balance, coupled with the fact that I'll be taking over cabin six head counselor next year." He took a deep breath. "I am just really worried Percy."

"You shouldn't be!" He laughed. "You'll do great Malcolm. Besides, you'll have a pro as your—hopefully—boyfriend to show you the ropes."

"You'll be here?" Percy nodded. "But, you graduated, what about college?"

The son of Poseidon shrugged, as if not caring. "I can't afford it so there is no point, really. Besides, school doesn't like me very much."

"That won't do," the blonde shook his head. "I'll get you into college, don't worry. Just be a year rounder this year and I'll teach you what you need to know." Malcolm smiled. "Next summer you will get a scholarship and head off to college."

A wicked grin came on Percy's face. "Oh? So you'll give me private tutoring sessions?"

The brainiac rolled his eyes. "Not like that idiot."

A very cute—_no, sexy_, his brain corrected—pout came onto Percy's face. "Really? My boyfriend won't give me private 'tutoring' sessions?"

Malcolm licked his lips before moving to where he was sitting on top of the hero. He pushed Percy to the floor, one hand on either side of his head. "Who said I was your boyfriend?"

That water user's face turned red. "Well, I just assumed—"

"That's where you went wrong," Malcolm leaned down to whisper into his ear, "You are just my naughty stalker boy that needs to be punished."

Percy gave a yelp as the blonde licked his ear shell. A lustful glaze came over his eyes. "Punish me then Malcolm."

"That's master," the blonde bite the older demigod's ear.

Percy moaned. "Punish me master!"

A sinister grin came over Malcolm's face as he realized all the power he possessed. The sea's prince seemed to be willing to do anything that the brainiac wanted, no matter what it once. A part of him—the curious part like his mother—wondered _why _her was so eager. The other part—the horny, teenager part—was yelling "You have one of the host guys you've ever seen laying in front of you begging to be fucked! What the hell are you waiting for Malcolm?"

The blonde decided to screw logic for once and be a teenager.

His hands slid under Percy's shirt and pulled it off. Malcolm ran his tongue down the side of Percy's neck and shoulder, getting some sexy sounds from the boy that, alone, were making him hard. He bite down on the water user's collar bone.

Percy screamed, clawing at the blonde's shirt. He felt Malcolm take one of his nipples in his mouth, twisting the other one. The sea prince moaned. He could feel his erection getting harder and harder with each flip of his tongue. He was sure the blonde could feel it pocking him as he placed kisses down his stomach, only to stop at the top of his jeans.

"Gods, Malcolm. Please?" He begged.

The genius glared at him. "Wrong answer," he hissed before biting down on the sensitive skin of Percy hip.

Poseidon's son yelped. "Gods," he muttered, his brain going hazy with all falling out of it. "Please, master! Let me cum please?"

"Better." He unbutton the jeans and pulled them down to Percy's knees. "But, you'll have to try harder." The blonde pet Percy's hard member once, then pulled back.

The green eyed halfblood groaned at how painfully hard he was. "Fuck! Master, let me cum! Please let me cum! I promise I will do whatever it is you want, just let me cum master!"

Malcolm's smirk turned sinister as he kissed his new lover's erection and let his fingers slip in between his cheeks. He circled his fingers around the tight hole that he now longed to claim. The blonde bite his lip at the sinful sounds Percy made. Sticking to his plan, he pushed two fingers in, successfully receiving a gasp from the sea's prince. The gray eyed demigod spread Percy's legs more and scissored him as he searched for the boy's prostate. The older male let out another yell as Malcolm found and began messaging it. Using his other hand, the younger teen tenderly pet Percy's hard member before he leaned down and licked a trail up and down it.

"Ah!" Percy felt himself coming hard all over Malcolm. He blinked and looked at his lover with an embarrassed blush dusting his cheeks. "Oh gods, I'm sorry. It's just, I have in such a long—" The son of Poseidon was silenced by the blonde lifting a hand.

"It's fine," he said. The brainiac pulled his fingers from the teen and brought them to his lips. "You taste delicious, now get dressed."

Percy blushed at that but did as he was asked.

**o.O.o**

Percy's face stayed rosy red as they walked back into camp. "Good thing you were training without your shirt on," he mumbled.

"Yeah." It was a fact that please Malcolm to no end. He couldn't very well walk back into camp shirtless with Percy Jackson by his side. Though, walking into camp with a semen stain on his shirt would have been much worse.

"So," Poseidon's son bite his lip, "am I officially your boyfriend?"

The blonde looked over at the other teen. He actually looked worried, as if afraid he would be rejected. Even after what they'd done, that he would still be rejected. "Of course, why else would I do any of that with you?" Malcolm rolled his eyes at the boy's ignorance.

If possible, Percy's face turned even brighter red. "I've just had bad experiences with guys." He glanced over at the Hermes cabin. The blonde noticed but didn't say anything. _I wonder who he's talking about?_ "Anyway, am I going to get some of those private '_tutoring_' sessions we talked about earlier?"

Malcolm just laughed. "I don't fuck before the first date," he grinned. "But after that we'll see."

Percy's face lit up like a child on Christmas day. "I really, really like you Malcolm. I really do."

The genius opened his mouth only to be interrupted by the sound of giggling girls. The two teens looked up to see Drew with two of her sisters talking to two dryads. The tree dryads were giggling and pointing in the lovers direction. Drew looked there way and her eyes widened. She started making her way to the boys.

"Percy, I like you too," Malcolm said, slowly backing up. The look in Drew's eyes wasn't a good one. "Let's go continue this conversation somewhere else?"

The hero nodded. "Second best idea I heard today!" They took off running in the opposite direction as Drew, her yelling at them to stop behind them. "The best idea I heard today was us fucking though." He grinned wickedly at the blonde.

Malcolm rolled his eyes. "You naughty, perverted stalker! I'll punish you later for that."

"Awesome!"

* * *

**I**** know, I have a million other things that _should_ be getting done while I'm typing this up. But, you see, I was really bored today so I grabbed a pen and paper and this lovely story was born :D That's why I'm typing it up right now instead of working on my _To Do _List.**

**On another note, I really loved writing this. I can't get the idea of the Malcolm/Percy pairing out of my head and really wanted to write one where it was Uke!Percy.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
